


Gabriel 'goes to work'

by J65



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 76, AU, Fellatio, M/M, Office, Overwatch - Freeform, Reaper - Freeform, Reaper76 - Freeform, Smut, Wall - Freeform, break - Freeform, fourth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J65/pseuds/J65
Summary: Jack is trying to work and Gabe gives him a BJ.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 10





	Gabriel 'goes to work'

It was another boring day at the office and Jack was sat at his desk, typing away at his computer when he noticed some black smoke under his desk. He sighed and put his head back in frustration. "That better not be you Gabe." he said, annoyed at his husband. "Nice guess Jackie." said the smoke, before materialising into a form he knew all too well.

"Gabriel, now is not the time! I'm trying to work here." Jack said, slightly raising his voice. "Shhh Jack, you know you love it." Gabriel smirked before starting to touch Jack through his pants. Jack covered his mouth with one hand, and a faint blush spread across his cheeks, accentuating his eyes. "Stop it Gabe!" he hissed, annoyed that Gabriel was doing this to him. He was at work! And above all, trying to do some 3D models for Snow Storms new FPSMOBA, Titan.

He felt himself starting to get hard, and cursed himself for letting Gabriel do this. He should just call security. "Gabriel I swear to god I will call security on you!" he said, glaring at Gabriel. He simply smirked and carried on with his ministrations. Damnit. He would just have to deal with it. No matter.

After Gabriel decided that he had got Jack hard enough, he unzipped Jack's fly and pulled his dick out. He just looked at it for a moment, and then began to stroke it. Jack was clearly trying to concentrate on his modelling, shown by the expression on his face, but a blush was flooding his cheeks as Gabriel continued to stroke his dick.

Jack gasped as Gabriel licked up the underside of it, and only just held back a moan when he took it into his mouth and started sucking. Gabriel started swirling his tongue around the tip of Jack's dick and Jack couldn't really hold back the moans. He clasped both hands over his mouth and moaned into them, rather loudly. He hoped no one would catch him, because then he would get fired.

Then the worst possible thing happened. He heard a bouncy tune, signifying someone was calling him on Skype. It was his boss Gerald Jones, as Mr. Jones wasn't in the office today, and was on holiday, the lucky guy. "Goddamnit Gabriel I'm serious, you have to stop NOW. I'm getting a call from my boss!" breathed Jack between moans.

Jack couldn't do anything but answer the call, so he pressed the green button while Gabriel was still sucking him off. "Hi Mr. Jones, how are you Sir?" said Jack as calmly as he could, kicking Gabriel as he did so. This obviously hurt Gabriel, as he bit down gently on Jack's dick, causing him to wince slightly. "Oh it's been good Jack. Are you alright?" he inquired as he noticed the wince. "Yes Sir thanks, I'm fine." said Jack with the most convincing smile he could muster, given the circumstances.

Gabriel swirled his tongue around the tip and Jack couldn't help but moan softly and close his eyes. "Are you sure you're alright Jack? You look like you have a temperature." asked his boss, clearly concerned. Jack touched his cheeks. They were boiling hot. "Yeah no I'm fine Sir, don't worry about it." said Jack reassuringly.

Gabriel started to rub Jack's shaft and Jack was getting close. He really didn't want to have to suppress moans while on call to his boss, so he took the obvious next step. He turned around, pretending someone had called his name. "Sorry Sir, gotta go!" he said in relief. "Gladys wants to talk to me!" said Jack, ending the call without a second thought.

Gabriel kept sucking and Jack was getting closer and closer, moaning into his hand now as Gabriel kept alternating between sucking and giving him head. Jack focused on breathing as he felt himself reaching his peak, his sounds forcing their way out of his mouth as he threw his head back and moaned into the open air of the office, as he came down Gabriel's throat. Everyone looked his way. Oh crap.

"U-Um nothings happening! Don't worry about anything everyone, nothing to see here!" shouted Jack nervously as he was worried that people would be able to make some sort of connection between him moaning and his sweating. He didn't want them to think that he was jerking himself off in the office. He would get fired for sure.

Gabriel pushed him under the desk and sat on his chair, and finished typing his story.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't understand the end, basically Gabriel is the one writing this fanfic when he should be working instead and it's a fourth wall break.


End file.
